felixthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Shocking Story
|image1= |caption1= |release_date= |producer= |director=Doug Lawrence |animators= |writers=Martin Olson (story and writer) Doug Lawrence Timothy Berglund |music= |starring=Felix the Cat Paunce |series=The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat |season=1 |episode=9b |previous=Felix in Nightdrop Land |next=Love at First Slice }} Shocking Story is episode 9b of The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat. Plot A lightning storm brews above Felix’s house, which is at the top of a tall building. Meanwhile, Felix the Cat is trying to fix his television signal. Once it is fixed, a newscaster announces that a lightning storm is brewing, and he advises everyone to stay indoors. Meanwhile, in Lightning Land, a cloud shaped like a plane flies across the sky. A large lightning bolt inside tells several smaller lightning bolts that they are going to become bolts. He has given them coiled-up shoes that should bounce back up once they hit the ground. The bolts jump out of the plane, one by one. However, one lightning bolt, Paunce, is reluctant to jump off. The large lightning bolt pushes him off, but afterwards realizes that Paunce forgot his coiled-up shoes. Paunce falls towards Earth and eventually onto Felix’s house, which breaks in half. Felix blows his hands up to be big enough to fix the house. Felix takes Paunce inside. He learns that Paunce needs to get back to Earth, but he cannot because his power is drained, so he will need to stay until he is at full wattage. The two shake hands, but Felix is electrocuted and loses his head to three mice, who stuff it inside their mousehole. Felix ends up using Paunce to retrieve his head. Felix decides that Paunce needs some canned fruit, so he leaves with his Magic Bag. In the meantime, Felix’s radio greets Paunce, who, hungry, eats it. Felix’s blender offers Paunce some soup, but the bolt just eats the blender whole. The television says that Paunce is “power-hungry.” Meanwhile, Skiddoo teases Felix’s toaster with a piece of bread, causing it to pull out its plug. Paunce quickly consumes the toaster afterward. Felix returns to his home with the fruit, only to find that Paunce has eaten the appliances, save for the television, who declares that the place is a madhouse. Felix, with rubber gloves on, spanks the electric appliances out of Paunce. The television feels that the punishment is insufficient and calls for a beating. Felix’s radio, along with his toaster, blender and lamp, say that if Paunce is allowed to stay, they are seriously considering leaving. Felix asks his pupils for the solution. His nose ends up saying to “let the man speak.” Felix ends up with a way to get Paunce home. Felix suggests that carpenter mice affix his face to the building and birds stretch his face long enough so that it reaches Lightning Land, enabling the bolt to walk home. Paunce suggests piling all of Felix’s appliances so that he doesn’t have to walk on the cat’s face. Felix says “Well, if you want the easy way out, sure.” The cat piles all of his appliances and furniture all the way up to Lightning Land, where Paunce returns home. A running gag throughout the cartoon consists of Skiddoo dancing at random moments, only to be interrupted by someone else. At the end, Skiddoo, frustrated that nobody would let him dance, begins to dance on his own, only to be crushed by Felix’s Magic Bag. Category:1995 Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Episodes